


Still

by MinisteryOfMonsters



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Caulscott - Freeform, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sad Ending, Spirits, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinisteryOfMonsters/pseuds/MinisteryOfMonsters
Summary: After the storm subsides, the town is left in ruin and a lonely Prescott wanders the town of disarray. One thing is one his mind: he needs to find Max Caulfield.But when he does, he learns he is too late.





	Still

Nathan never considered himself brave. At best, he put on a show of dominance at Blackwell. A sense of power radiated from him with every glare and glance that passed. His figure, while slouched, towered over the nerved and weak. He felt good, knowing that his place in Blackwell was certain. Even the principle never dared to cross him or his father. With his money, Nathan was invincible. He had no reason to care or show concern. For the first time in a long time, Nathan was the one standing on high.

And yet somehow, while seeing the earth beneath his feet and tasting the now salted air mixed with mud and rust, he couldn’t bring himself to hold his composure at the sight of the girl lying alone on the beach.

Max Caulfield.

It was almost like a magnet pulled him as he stared at her. Her body was lying on its side as the tide barely reached her legs. Even with him feeling so far from her, he could see the rise and fall of her chest. But even with her conscious, she didn’t move.

Nathan bolted, his feet dragging his shaken body closer to her. And as he reached her, he saw just how deathly she looked. Her skin, once coloured with life, was now pale and ghostly. Her eyes were only half open and spaced out with her mouth releasing small breaths. Nathan wondered, begged even, for an answer as to what happened.

Nathan remembered Max’s face as she started at the storm. Its wrath almost seemed to purge the town, slaying the innocence and destroying everything that once was held dear to the people. He watched with her, stood beside her even, as fear consumed him. He watched the people scream in terror at the claws that struck the land and looked to Max for guidance, an answer.

But Max was equally consumed with terror. If he could even describe it, he would say that she was frozen to the earth with wide eyes filled with tears. Slowly, he watched as her face turned into something different. A face that was filled with determination. She turned to the remaining survivors that were nearby and told them to run. There was no instruction or demand as to where, but a plea. Nathan swore that he felt it, her voice was clouded with fear, but it seemed to hold itself as it hung among the survivors. He remembered the woman from the diner, Joyce he thought, coming to Max and equally begging her to go with them to safety.

But Max stayed behind. He didn’t know why, she had the chance to escape. The storm was close, yes, but time was on their side. The chance was there within their grasp. Max could have escaped, ran as far as she could. Nathan would have down the same, he was certain of that.

But Nathan saw that glance, the look within her eyes almost screamed. It was the same within the darkroom. Despite her strapped to the ground with reality working against her, she stared at him. Defiance written with pride. She had the power to turn Nathan from his path and run from it. Run from the man he once considered father. That same look was plastered all over her features as she watched the storm come closer. Her hands would clench in anticipation, watching the sky turn violent and bruised. Nathan recalled the words, they rang within him with fury.

“I can stop the storm.”

Nathan knew of Max’s power. Of course, convincing him was the hardest part. But no one else could have known him more than Victoria and yet Max recited his biography like it was common to her, a friend that Nathan never knew even existed. He had no other reason to doubt when she proved future events in front of his eyes and he’s judgement was settled.

The scariest part for him wasn’t even the reveal of power beyond his mind, but that Max never raised her voice. Throughout their talk, calmness remained a strong companion and her words spoke softly. It eased him, made him feel almost welcomed into her world. The words ran strong, guiding him to submission under Max’s power and he released her from the bunker.

Everything after that was a blur to him. The world remained uncaring as time passed. Max acted as his guide, showing him the path she walked. She spoke to him constantly, soothing words with meaning to him. The words acted as chains, pulling him onwards beside the time traveller.

However, when Max told him those very words, he backed away. He told her to come with him, told her to run, to escape the doom that awaited them. Her response was a simple smile, and her legs carried her towards the lighthouse. Nathan never saw her again until the storm suddenly broke apart. The water collected from the wind fell freely into the ocean and homes and businesses were left in disarray. For a moment, the chaos ended. But Nathan knew better.

He couldn’t bring himself to run. He remembered Victoria dragging his arm from the town, further away from the person that freed him. He couldn’t continue running, he told himself. He couldn’t keep in denial about the world around him no matter how much it hurt. His mind remained clouded and racing. It burned and became fuelled with the temptation to explode. His mental state wasn’t ready for this, but he couldn’t abandon her. Victoria, of course, pleaded with him to come. He didn’t blame her, he cared so much for her. So, when he told her to go with the others, he prayed that she would be safe with them. She hugged him with desperation, telling him to stay safe and he stood alone as he watched the survivors escape to safety.

He couldn’t think of anything else. All he knew was that he needed to get to Max, no matter what.

The chaos had subsided, but the damaged was done and Nathan wasn’t strong enough to hold the tears that escaped him. The sky for a long time remained in darkness as fire grew from the rubble and the once peaceful place of the Two Whales diner that served as his safe haven, was destroyed. The words on the diner sign flickered as he read them with dread.

“ **D I E**.”

The dead didn’t escape him. With every glance he took, a body of an innocent person was seen. He was thankful at least that the number was low. He knew if it wasn’t for Max’s warnings many more would be dead. But even with that in mind, the deaths didn’t ease him of any pain. He tried to walk faster, to locate Max as fast as he could. He even called out to her, his voice breaking as he did so.

“Max! Where are you?”

Over and over he yelled in worry, wishing desperately that she was ok. Slowly he noticed the darkness become overtaken with light. The black clouds began to show the midnight sky and its many starts. If the moment was better, Nathan would have admired it.

It seemed like an eternity before he found her. Through very rock and destroyed building, he never expected her to be far from the commotion. The beach was almost clear of the destruction as the moon illuminated on the calm water the tide calming flowed to dampen the sand beneath him.

And there he saw Max, laid still on the sand bed.

As he came closer, he noticed Max’s curled body, her hair spread out against the wet surface along with her clothes he had become so used to. He saw the water soaking through them and wondered how cold she must be. He cursed at himself, guilty with the knowledge that he should have found her sooner, scared at how long she would have been here in the cold and destroyed surface.

he was alone, along with her. Everyone had escaped with their lives, leaving behind a trail of destitution. But his mind was focused on her, and it wasn’t long until the reality of the satiation hit him. When it did, he almost wailed.

Her breathing was heavy and fractured and her skin was pale in the night. The brightness from her was gone, left with dismay. If he could, he would say something. Anything to make sure she was ok. But he knew the truth and the words remained stuck in his throat. What could he say? Nathan was never the type for comfort. But this was different. This wasn’t a simple cry or a tantrum.

Max Caulfield, his saviour, was dying.

This girl, who dragged him out from the clutches of Mark Jefferson and showed him that he too has a chance to change, was paying the price. To Nathan’s mind, it wasn’t fair.

To hell with his pride. He had none left.

As he came closer, his feet lightly touched her back and a small flinch flickered from her. He cursed at himself, knowing if he wasn’t careful that he could end up hurting her.

His attention shot when Max moved her head, her heavy eyes struggling to open further.

“Max?”

The girl was still, but her eyes showed a small sign of conscious life. They opened slowly and glanced at the voice.

“Nathan.” The voice was soft, quiet. “I thought you left with the others.”

“I came back.”

Max smiled. It was small, faint even. But it was something.

“You moron.”

As his eyes moved along her body, he tried to find any wounds that linked to her weak movements. But despite her pale skin, he couldn’t find anything.

“I-I need to get you help-“

“No.”

“Damn it Caufield you-“

“Just stay here,” Her head turned then, trying to focus on the Prescott boy. “Please.”

Nathan couldn’t help his actions, his body leaned down to rest his legs against the sand. He didn’t give any shits about the dampness. He noted how Max simply watched his slow movements, feeling his legs against her back. Gently, Nathan reached his arms out and scooped Max into his arms, leaning her against his chest and supporting her waist and back. The girl showed no objections, she was too tired to even comment. Nathan wouldn’t have put her back anyways, he hated the notion of being alone. He knew all too well what it was like.

“I was gonna say, I didn’t fancy the cold.”

Nathan smiled a little. “Name me one person who does, Caulfield.”

“You'll be surprised.” It was small, but a jolt of pain ran through Max, causing her hand to grip Nathan’s jacket tightly. Nathan didn’t dare move, fearing it was cause more pain.

“I’ve got you.”

She only nodded.

For a while, they didn’t speak. The two listened to the calm waves of the shore. The tide slowly coming closer but not close enough to cause panic. Nathan didn’t care anyways.

“I remember this place. Me and Chloe used to come here.”

Nathan looked down at Max, seeing her eyes gaze at the midnight ocean.

He knew that name, ever since she was still at Blackwell. He thought nothing of her, only glancing a few times. But he remembered her helping him once. He wished back then he thanked her. But she was dead now, he couldn’t change that. Nathan decided to keep quiet, keeping Max close to him in the hopes it would help the pain subside.

“We used to play pirates,” Max spoke with happiness, a small laugh erupting at the end of her sentience. “I think I was Max Silver. We had these costumes and hats too.”

Nathan didn’t know what to say, he hadn’t done much playing when he was a child. He didn’t mention it, this wasn’t about him. “Sounds fun.”

Max smiled tiredly. “It was childish, but I didn’t complain. We both had fun, and Chloe was so happy.”

Chloe was like Victoria, someone that Nathan cared about deeply. But Chloe was gone, and the person Max cared about so much was no longer with her. And it was his fault.

“I’m sorry.” was all that he could say as he looked away from her.

“For what?”

Nathan resisted shouting. “You know what.”

When Max didn’t respond, Nathan placed his hand on her chest to calm his nerves. He needed to make sure she was breathing.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

He frowned. “Don’t.”

“It’s my fault.”

“Max-“

“I was angry. My friend was hurting, and I wanted to help. But I ended up getting her killed. My powers didn’t-“ she stiffened, a sharp inhale erupted. In reaction, Nathan held his arms sternly, supporting her waist. “T-They didn’t save her.”

“It’s not your fault.”

Max didn’t respond.

“I should have been there.”

“Mr Jefferson would have killed you.”

Even now, Max regarded Mark as her teacher. The fucker tricked everyone, even Max.

“That doesn’t matter, I could have done something.”

Max, after a long while of staring at the darkness, glanced at Nathan.

“You weren’t the one that watched her die.”

Nathan couldn’t respond, his words couldn’t add any sense of comfort. She was right, but he didn’t want her to feel this way when he wasn’t there to stop Mark.

Max looked at the ocean again, listening to the clam waves. “I wanted to tell her I was sorry. But I can’t do that now. It’s my fault, and I wanted to give up everything just to see her again.”

“Why didn’t you come with us?” Nathan ask, regaining Max’s attention again. “You—You didn’t have to die for us.”

“I saw the storm from the start and I saw everyone die in front of my eyes. I couldn’t let them die. And I knew that I had to stop it before it hurt anyone else.”

“You saved them.”

The girl shook her head. “Not everyone.”

His mind flashed with the images of the bodies. He didn’t want to remember.

A shaken breath escaped Max and Nathan could feel the pain she was going through. She wasn’t showing it, and it hurt him.

“Max please-“

Once again, she shook her head.

“Stubborn bitch.” He couldn’t help but mutter.

Max scoffed lightly. “You never change, Prescott.”

Nathan realised too late what he said and mentally cursed. “That wasn’t—I didn’t-“

“I know what you meant.”

Nathan was brought to silence; his arrogance had always been a part of him. He had his dad to thank for that.

Instead of rage taking over her, however, Max looked up at him. He took note of the glassy surface of her eyes.

“Are the others safe?”

Nathan held back his tears and forced himself to answer. “Yeah.”

“Good.”

Nathan had to ask, he needed to know.

“What happened?”

Max took steady breaths, her body tensing. “I gave up my powers.”

“Gave them up?”

Max nodded. “Its hard to explain, but I know that I had to get to the lighthouse. I heard voices, and they were calling to me.”

“What—what did they want?”

“A bargain. For a life.”

Nathan was fully alert now. “What?”

“Something about what the Prescotts did. I can’t remember. But they wanted to destroy the town because of what the Prescott’s did.”

“Max,” realising the horrifying truth, he hated himself more than ever. “You should have let them take me.”

“No. I offered my life instead. They wanted a sacrifice, and I couldn’t let them take anyone’s lives.”

“Damn it Max!” He couldn’t hold his frustration anymore.

“It’s OK.”

“It’s not OK! Max you’re fucking dying!”

Max’s breathing became hard and laboured. “W-What do you want me to say? To admit that-“

It scared him when she yelled in pain, her body tensing and her breathing quickening at a rapid pace.

“Max,” he held her closer now, her body pressed against him. He tried to stop the shaking, to help her level out her breathing. But she couldn't control it. He could hear the tears in her voice and resisted to show his as best he could. “It’s OK! Max it’s OK Shh it’s alright! I’m here!”

“Nathan!” She was screaming, every part of her was shaking and curling into itself. Nathan held her tightly as best he could. He needed to be strong for her, but his own emotions screamed with her. Whatever those spirits did was overwhelming her.

He couldn’t count how long it lasted, every slow and agonising moment passed with horror. Max was crying in pain, her body becoming so tense that Nathan almost thought it would snap. All the while he watched, with no way of stopping her pain. In the end, he couldn’t hold back his tears as he rested his head against hers.

“I’m here. Just hold on, please.”

He felt Max’s hand grip his jacket and didn’t think for a second to place his hand and caress it, hushing her as gently. He noted the pain subside as Max slowed her breathing. Nathan used the moment to help her into calming.

“That’s it, easy. Shh. It’s OK. I’m here. I’m right here.”

He remembered his therapy with breathing and used that to gently lay her pain to rest. It broke him hearing the tears in her voice consume her. All he could do was rock her slowly and hush her cries to rest.

She was scared, terrified. And Nathan couldn’t do shit. In the moment, he felt helpless. Max was right, no amount of medicine was going to help her. Not even medical science can fight back against unknown beings out of their reach. Max was going to die, and it hurt the more it lasted.

Nathan saw Max as his light, the firefly in the darkness guiding him. A god with the power to bend time at her will. Brave, confident and staring at the darkness and finding hope.

But in reality, she was a teenager. Normal and human. Scared and alone. Nathan didn’t want that. He refused to believe it.

Slowly, his thumb caressed her shoulder and his hand was placed gently at her waist. He rested his head against hers and close his eyes, allowing the moment to sink in fully. Soon, the two found their breathing to be in sync which helped Max calm herself from her crying state. However, silent tears continued to fall, and the occasional sniffle erupted from her.

“I’m dying.” It felt like a confession, the fear engulfed it.

“I can take you to the hospital.”

“You can’t.”

“Max please! I can’t watch you die!”

“I offered my life. No one can help me. I-It’s for the best.”

“I don’t want this,” He confessed, his tearful breath exhaling shakily. “I don’t want you to die.”

“I-I don’t!”

He was startled by her raised voice. It was filled with fear and her tears continued to fall.

“I-I don’t want to die,” Max let out slowly, her voice becoming tired. “I want to live, to apologise to Joyce and tell her I’m sorry for Chloe. I want to tell Chloe I’m sorry, for letting her down. I want to hold her, to hear her voice. I want us to be friends like we used to be. But I can’t, because I killed her. I killed Kate and Chloe and I can never write the wrong. I just want to see them again.”

“You didn’t kill them.”

“I watched Chloe die and stood as Kate fell to her death. I did nothing.”

“Stop! You didn’t kill them!”

She didn’t object, her cries overcame her again and she stared at Nathan in terror and anxiety. Nathan found himself pulling Max closer, allowing her to rest on his chest as he listened to her cries. His hands caressed her shoulder and waist, attempting to provide comfort.

“You did something, Caulfield. You went up on that roof and tried to talk Kate down while everyone just filmed her and laughed. I—I didn’t do anything even when I caused all this shit to her. And you couldn’t save Chloe, Mark had the upper hand. He fooled both of us. It’s my fault, and I won’t let you take the blame. You don’t deserve it.”

Max didn’t respond, but Nathan knew she was listening.

“Look at what you did, you stopped a fucking storm. Me? I wouldn’t do any of that, I’d just run like a fucking coward. But you? You’re the bravest person I know, and you did something to help people. More than I ever could.”

“And I’m sorry,” Nathan continued. “I’m sorry this had to happen to you. You don’t deserve it. And you don’t deserve all of this on your shoulders.” He adjusted himself, looking down at Max’s red stained eyes. “You don’t deserve to die.”

In the moment, a fraction of a second, they both looked into each other’s eyes. The wind was beginning to die down as the ocean seemed to become calmer against the sand. The air, however, still remained cold and noticeably Max was becoming a victim to it. The connection they had broke when she breathed sharply and shivered. Nathan, in response, tried to use most of his jacket to wrap around her upper body and keep her warm. At the same time, he rested his head against hers and tried to keep himself composed.

“I’ll be here,” Nathan whispered. “I promise.”

“I’m scared.” A sob escaped her.

And without warning, without thought. He kissed her.

It took Max by surprise, a small noise escaping her lips as Nathan adjusted his hand to caress her cheek and wiping away the silent tears. He noticed her hesitation and debated whether or not to continue. But as Max reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek, he had his answer.

His heart went out to her as he felt her nervousness. He knew that she hadn’t kissed before and it seemed new to have this moment with someone so gentle. So, he followed suit, kissing with such tenderness than he usually would.

He could feel the disappointment as he pulled back slowly, noticing how Max leaned closer only to realise it had ended. A dark blush coloured her cheeks and a small sniff was heard.

“I-I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Nathan smiled despite his tears, it held warmth to it. “First time for everything, Caulfield.”

Max smiled back, leaning into Nathan’s touch.

“Don’t be scared, Max,” Nathan spoke softly, “You won’t be alone. Not anymore.”

Max attempted to smile widely, but the surge of pain came crashing back and her eyes closed tightly, a harsh breath escaping her. Nathan, in response, placed his hand back to support her waist and allowed her head to rest against his chest. His own head leaned against her as he hushed her soothingly.

The wildlife around them seemed to be bursting with life again after so long. The sea created a calming symphony and the wind brushed against the two teens and wrapped around them like a blanket. Nathan remained in silence, holding Max as her breathing began to noticeably quieten. All the while, Nathan caressed her shoulder and waist and hushed her cries. In all his life, he never thought he’d truly come back. And as he looked down at Max, he kissed her forehead and thanked her quietly.

She didn’t reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone help me I keep killing off characters.


End file.
